Szenvedélyek viharában 2, avagy a bonyodalmak
by miliko2010
Summary: Végre tisztázódni látszanak Souichi érzései, de a bonyodalmaknak még közel sincs vége.


**Szenvedélyek viharában 2,**  
><strong> avagy a bonyodalmak folytatódnak<strong>

- És akkor meghallottam, ahogy a fülembe súgja, hogy szeret. Abban a pillanatban úgy éreztem, hogy megállt a szívem, s csak akkor indult újra, mikor ajkaival az enyéimet érintette – Morinaga áhítatos képpel, s összekulcsolt kezekkel áradozott tovább legjobb barátjának. –Ahányszor magától átölel vagy megcsókol, hálát rebegek az égieknek, hogy elég erőt és kitartást adtak nekem az utóbbi években. Hiroto-kun, mondd, hát nem én vagyok a legszerencsésebb ember a világon, hogy Senpai szerelme az enyém? – s angyali mosolyát barátjára villantotta.

Hiroto kedvtelen arccal nézett rá, miközben a poharakat törölgette.

- Dehogynem – válaszolta monoton hangon.

- Valami baj van? – nézett rá a fiú, kizökkenve az elmúlt éjszaka ecseteléséből.

Hiroto szája lebiggyedt, s szomorúan válaszolt.

- Hát persze, hogy van. Ez azt jelenti, hogy végleg le kell mondanom Angyalka-kunről.

- Jaj, ne viccelődj ilyenekkel! – s kényszeredett nevetés tört fel belőle, ám barátja ezt korán sem találta viccesnek.

- És mi a helyzet a volt barátnővel? – kérdezte, s a levegő abban a pillanatban megfagyott.

Morinaga mosolya lehervadt, s szemeiből a csillogás azon nyomban kihunyt.

- Azóta nem beszéltünk róla. Ha többször nem megy Senpai közelébe, akkor minden rendben lesz.

- És szerinted ez lehetséges? – nézett rá kíváncsian barátja.

A fiú nagyot sóhajtott, s fejét kezeibe temette.

- Hát persze, hogy nem. De hogyan nézne ki, ha el akarnám tiltani tőle? Meg kell bíznom abban, hogy csak engem szeret. Végre megnyílt nekem, közeledett felém, nem veszíthetem el pont most – s legurította az előtte álló pohár tartalmát. – Ha Senpai találkozni akar vele, hagyni fogom, s amikor ismét együtt leszünk, mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy végleg magamhoz láncoljam.

- Egy kalappal, Angyalka-kun! - s Hiroto még egy italt töltött immár gondolataiba merült barátjának.

Mikor megérkezett, a lakásban síri csend uralkodott. Az idő későre járt, így nem is csodálkozott ezen. Miután levette cipőjét, azonnal szerelme szobája felé indult, ám az ajtóban hirtelen megtorpant. Az emlékek úgy rohanták meg, akár a hiénák a friss tetemet. A szörnyű képek, s szavak visszaszivárogtak elméjébe, s nyugtalansággal töltötték el. Ismét nevetgélést vélt hallani, s mikor a kilincsre helyezte kezét, a rémálom jelenetei újból lejátszódtak benne. A következő pillanatban már hőkölt is hátra, s szobájának megnyugtató légköre felé sietett.

- Nem lesz ez így jó – gondolta, miközben zihálva ült ágyán, s a borzalmas képeket próbálta minél gyorsabban kitörölni emlékezetéből.

Fél óra múlva, mikor párnájára hajtotta fejét, már jóval nyugodtabban vette a levegőt. Az emlékek eltűntek, s egyetlen mondat ismételgetése közben nyomta el az álom: Senpai szeret.

A másnap ugyanúgy indult, mint mindig. Megreggeliztek, majd bementek az egyetemre. Morinaga jókedve jócskán megcsappant, amit Souichi is észrevett, ám úgy döntött, egyelőre nem teszi szóvá. Délután, mikor a fiú indulni készült, szomorúan hagyta magára még-ezer-dolgom-van-menj-hazafelé-majd-én-is-megyek szerelmét. Míg Souichit elárasztották a konferenciával kapcsolatos beszámolók írása, addig ő lehorgasztott fejjel sétált, s még mindig a szörnyű képeken rágódott. Bár irreálisnak tartotta, hogy fél, ám tudta, néha elég egy csepp bizonytalanság, s az emberi elme ezerszeresére nagyítja fel. Miközben ezen elmélkedett, furán sokkolta az a kép, s hang, mellyel szembe találta magát. Először azt hitte, hallucinál, ám, ahogy a lány egyre közelebb és közelebb ért, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy ez a valóság, a borzalmas valóság.

Ayame angyali mosollyal közeledett felé. Virágmintás ruhája lágyan simult formás alakjára, s aranyszőke haja meg-meglibbent, mikor belekapott a nyári szellő. Kecses léptei láttán úgy tűnt, mintha úszna a levegőben.

Első gondolata az volt, hogy elszalad, el innen, a veszélytől, a démoni szépségtől, a legnagyobb ellenségtől. Ám, ahogy nézte, amint a lány integetések közepette ismételgeti nevét, nem volt szíve megsérteni e tündéri jelenséget.

Ayame mihelyt beérte, már ölelte is át a fiút, aki a meglepetéstől azonnal megrökönyödött. Teste oly merevvé vált, akár a múzeumi szobroké. Mikor elhúzódott tőle a lány, némi értetlenség jelent meg annak arcán.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte, s kezét a fiú homlokára helyezte. – Nincs lázad. Morinaga-kun, Morinaga-kun! – csettintgetett szemei előtt, de ő még mindig sokkoltan állt a járda kellős közepén. – Hallasz engem, Morinaga-kun? – ám nem reagált. – Ha nem válaszolsz, meg kell, hogy csókoljalak – s a fiú azon nyomban kitört a reá törő katatón állapotból, mire a lány nevetésben tört ki.

Kacaja angyalok énekeként szállt tova a levegőben, s nevetése csak akkor csillapodott, mikor meglátta, hogy Morinaga még mindig megrökönyödve nézi őt.

- Senpai még az egyetemen van – buktak ki szavai gondolkodás nélkül.

- Semmi baj, úgyis veled szerettem volna beszélni.

Szemei tágra nyíltak, s minden kérdés nélkül magára mutatott.

- Bizony, bizony – bólogatott. – Egyet s mást tisztáznunk kellene.

- Mégpedig? – s rossz érzés fogta el.

- Valamit tudnod kell – mondta komoly arccal, s összeszűkült szemekkel -, Souichi az enyém, csakis az enyém. Nem fogom engedni, hogy a tiéd legyen. Megértetted?

Morinaga meghökkent ábrázata láttán Ayame szinte fuldoklott a nevetéstől.

- Bocsáss meg, de ezt a poént el kellett sütnöm. Így már kvittek vagyunk.

- Kvittek?

- Amiért nem szóltatok, hogy együtt vagytok.

- Te honnan tudod? – s feje a túl sok új információtól kavarogni kezdett.

- Souichi ne mondta el? – nézett értetlenül a lány, amire fejrázás volt a válasz. – Akkor hosszú beszélgetés elé nézünk – s mindketten elindultak a fiú lakása felé.

- … és megcsókoltam – Morinaga kezéből kiesett a pohár, s tartalmával együtt a konyha padlójára zuhant. – Nyugi, nem csókolt vissza. Habár nem könnyű bevallanom, de visszautasított. Akkor már sejtettem, hogy csak te állhatsz a dolog mögött. Majd rákérdeztem, és mindent bevallott.

- Tényleg? – s szemöldöke szinte a plafont súrolta. – Ez lehetetlen.

- Nem, nem – ingatta a fejét Ayame -, úgy volt, ahogy mondom.

- De hát még senki előtt nem vállalt fel eddig – s szája mosolyra húzódott. – Tehát igazából szeret – majd arcába ismét visszatért az élet.

- Szóval, mihez akarsz most kezdeni?

- Mármint mivel kapcsolatban?

- Természetesen Souichivel. Hogy fogjátok ezt közölni a családjával?

Morinaga hisztérikus kacagásban tört ki.

- Senpai azon nyomban kitekerné a nyakam, ha megtudná, hogy bármit is elárultam valakinek – válaszolta. – Habár, lassan már csak a vak nem látja, hogy mit érzek iránta. Viszont ő tényleg nem akarja nagydobra verni, hiszen mindezt előbb fel kell dolgoznia. Nem akarom semmiben sem siettetni, gondolom nem könnyű neki. És az emberek is másképpen néznének ránk, ha tudnák.

- Velük nem kell foglalkozni – lázadt fel a lány. – Ha nekik nem tetszik, amit látnak, csak fordítsák el a fejüket! Milyen világot élnénk, ha még szeretni se lehetne szabadon? – s ekkor Morinagának különös érzései támadtak.

Itt van egy lány, aki gyönyörű, aranyos, kedves, s akit szinte már a pokolra kívánt, és most egyszerűen csodálja őt. Minden ellenérzés nélkül kedveli. Eddig, csak potenciális veszélyforrásként tekintett rá, ám most, ahogy látta, miként próbálja őket támogatni, miként áll mellettük, annak ellenére, hogy miatta veszítette el volt szerelmét, elfutotta a boldogság, s mosolyra húzódott szája.

- Valami rosszat mondtam? – nézett rá értetlenül a lány, mikor észrevette, hogy Morinaga arca felderül.

- Nem, dehogy. Csak most kezdek örülni annak, hogy megismertelek – s erre a mondatra Ayame elpirult.

Már estére járt, ám még mindig egymást szórakoztatták Senpai-jal kapcsolatos történeteikkel. Majd a lány olyan kérdést tett fel, mely hirtelen kizökkentette őt nyugalmából.

- És mit tervezel a születésnapjára?

- Én… ööö… - kezdte.

- Elfelejtetted? - nézett rá meghökkenten Ayame.

- Nem, nem, csak annyi minden történt mostanában, hogy… - akadt el mondandójában, majd egy hatalmas sóhajtás után folytatta. – Jól van, bevallom, elfelejtettem. Már éppen rendeződni kezdtek a dolgaink, aztán mindig felbukkant egy újabb probléma, és, és… teljesen kiment a fejemből.

- Van már valami ötleted? – s a kérdés elhangzása után kinyílt a bejárati ajtó.

- Megjöttem – hallatszott Souichi fáradt kiáltása.

Morinaga és Ayame azonnal felpattantak.

- Akkor holnap ugyanebben az időpontban. Megfelel? – súgta a fiú fülébe, s ő bólintott. – Neki egy szót se! – majd puszit nyomott arcára, s már indult is kifelé a konyhából. Majd hirtelen megállt, mikor a meghökkent Souichi elállta útját. – Viszlát, drága! – mondta a lány, majd ő is kapott egy csókot arcára, s mire megfordult, Ayame már el is tűnt.

- Miért nézel így, Senpai?

- Téged… megcsókolt? – bökte ki.

- Csak egy puszit adott, ahogy neked is.

- És mióta vagytok ilyen jó viszonyban, ha megtudhatnám?

- Mostantól – válaszolta némi gúnnyal. – Úgy látszik, félreismertem – s már indult is szobájába, Souichi pedig ámulva nézte, hogy mennyire megváltozott kedvese egyik pillanatról a másikra.

- Valami ötlet? Valami ötlet? – gondolkozott erősen ágyán fekve. – Talán kaphatna tőlem egy korbácsot, hogy levezesse vele a feszültségét – s azonnal elmosolyodott. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy rajtam próbálná ki először – s már el is vetette e gondolatot. – Vajon minek örülne? Itt élek vele, és semmi nem jut az eszembe – s minél több ötlettel próbált előrukkolni, annál jobban merült el az álmok világában.

Reggelre a probléma ugyanaz maradt, kitalálni a világ legeslegjobb ajándékát Senpai számára. Míg ő ezen törte fejét, észre sem vette Souichi fürkésző tekintetét, ahogy az enyhe szomorúságot sem szemeiben.

Ő csak annyit tudott, hogy azóta az este óta, mikor kimondta (vagyis elsuttogta) az Sz betűs szót, Morinaga még hozzá sem ért. Nem búgta lágyan fülébe, hogy szereti, nem ölelte át védelmező karjaival, nem borította el édes csókjaival, s nem repítette ismét a felhők közé. Két nap telt el azóta, s már most érezte a kínzó vágyat, hogy leteperje őt. Ám büszkesége minduntalan megállította ebben. Aztán eszébe jutott Ayame, s ez még több bizonytalansággal töltötte el.

Pontosan emlékezett Morinaga arcára, s tekintetére, mikor meglátta őket ölelkezni. Akkor úgy érezte, a féltékenység és a keserűség egész testében átjárja a fiút, s most, mintha mi sem történt volna, már ilyen közeli kapcsolatba kerültek. S ekkor meglepő szavak buktak ki száján.

- Hoi, Morinaga! – vonta magára a fiú figyelmét reggelizés közben. – Van valami terved délutánra? – s ekkor Morinaga megmerevedett.

- Sajnálom, Senpai, de már odaígérkeztem valakinek – s szemeivel az asztalt pásztázta.

- És megtudhatnám, hogy kinek? – folytatta a faggatózást.

A fiú azonnal kibökte az első eszébe jutó nevet.

- Hiroto-kunnek. Tudod, mostanában nagyon elhanyagoltam.

- De hiszen tegnapelőtt találkoztatok, nem?

- Igen, és akkor beszéltük meg, hogy a szombat délutánt együtt töltjük. Nem baj, Senpai? – nézett rá boci szemekkel, s ő megrázta fejét, ám csak egyetlen szó ismétlődött újra és újra elméjében: hazug.

Mire a délután elérkezett, már egerek táncoltak idegein. A kanapén ülve próbált munkájára koncentrálni, ám ujjai egyre gyakrabban tévesztettek billentyűt, s már emelte is volna fel laptopját, hogy a falhoz vágja, mikor Morinaga kilépett a fürdőszobából.

Ahogy figyelte a meztelen felsőtesten leszánkázó vízcseppeket, úgy lobbant fel benne a vágy. Pontosan emlékezett arra, hogy érzett már hasonlót, de akkor még a teljes tagadás világában élt, így az ilyen gondolatokat rendre száműzte elméjéből. Most azonban, félig elszörnyedve bűnös gondolataitól, s félig erősen izgalmi állapotban, más sem járt fejében, minthogy akarja őt, most, ebben a pillanatban. Ám mihelyt a fiú eltűnt ajtaja mögött, azonnal visszatértek kijózanító gondolatai, s eszébe jutott, hogy az a szemét becsapja.

Mikor Morinaga búcsúzkodni kezdett, neki se kellett több. Várt egy percet, s azonnal a fiú után osont. Tisztes távolból követte őt, elbújva fák, bokrok, padok mögé. Úgy érezte magát, akár egy magánkopó, aki éppen most készül lefülelni egy szélhámost. Morinaga egyszer sem fordult hátra. Bele sem mert gondolni, mit szólna, ha megtudná ezt. Talán kiakadna, de lehet, hogy imponálna neki, hogy ő, Tatsumi Souichi, aki még az érzéseit is alig mutatja ki, ilyenekre vetemedik érte. Ám ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy miért is van itt.

- De hiszen becsapott – gondolta mérgesen -, hazudott nekem. Még jó, hogy követem – fintorgott. – Tudtommal nem szokás a hazudozás szerelmesek között.

És ekkor egy percre megrökönyödött.

- Szerelmesek – suttogta. – Még sosem gondoltam magunkra úgy, mint egy pár.

Morinaga szerelme mindig is biztos alapokon nyugodott, de az ő érzései olyanok voltak, akár a nádszálak, törékenyek, a legkisebb szélrohamra is derékba törők. Ám, most úgy érezte, a kettejük közötti kapocs megszilárdult, s a vékony nádszálak immár szerelemtől duzzadó facsemetévé változtak. S az első próbatétel az, hogy meg kell bíznia a fiúban. Nem követheti minden egyes alkalommal. Ha ő várt rá annyi éven keresztül, szakadatlanul, tántoríthatatlanul, akkor most rajta a sor, hogy egy hasonlóan jelentős dolgot tegyen. S a másik pillanatban már el is határozta, hogy véget vet a kémkedésnek.

Éppen figyelte Morinaga távolodó alakját, mikor a fiú hirtelen megállt. Még, ilyen távolról is jól látszott, hogy valaki átöleli.

- A mocsok – szaladt ki száján -, tudtam, tudtam – s lépteit gyorsabb tempóra fogta.

Mikor közelebb ért, nem akart hinni szemeinek. A múltja, s jelenje karöltve sétáltak előtte. Hallotta önfeledt nevetésük, s ahogy nézte őket, érthetetlen okból, a féltékenység beférkőzött gondolataiba. Majd le is torkollta magát, hiszen jól tudta, Morinaga a férfiakat, vagyis őt, csak őt szereti, ám nem hagyta nyugodni a fiú értelmetlen hazudozása, hogy találkozzon az ő volt szerelmével.

Mikor a pár betért az egyik cukrászdába, s ő nem mehetett utánuk, tehetetlensége dühbe csapott át, s mire feleszmélt, hatalmas karlendítések közepette trappolt hazafelé. Mire ajtajuk elé ért, már jócskán elvesztette józan ítélőképességét, s mikor a bejárati ajtó kilincse nem engedett, egyre gyorsabban és erőszakosabban kezdte el rángatni, s mikor önuralmának már híre-hamva sem maradt, előbb testével, majd lábainak egyre erősebb rugdosásával próbált magának utat törni. Ám az meg se moccant. Zihálások közepette esett térdre, s átkozta, először az ajtót, majd Morinagát, a mocskos árulót, aki képes volt neki ismételten hazudni. Egyszer már eljátszotta ezt Masakival, még egyszer nem huny szemet e felett, döntötte el. S ahogy az elhatározás megszületett, úgy gyúlt fény elméjében is. Lassan zsebébe nyúlt, s kihalászta a kulcsokat.

- Én barom – sóhajtotta. – Ez mind az ő hibája, csakis az övé, s öklével a fára csapott.

Majd felállt, s végre bejutott lakásukba. Azonnal szobájába indult, s miután bepakolt néhány ruhadarabot, már el is hagyta közös fészküket.

Kanako furcsán nézett rá, mikor újból megjelent náluk.

- Már megint összevesztél Morinaga-sannal? – szegezte neki a kérdést, s ő hirtelen hátrahőkölt.

- Szó sincs róla – hazudta -, csak úgy döntöttem, hogy a hétvégét a húgommal töltöm. Talán már az is baj? – háborodott fel.

- Nii-san, nem szoktál te ilyen lenni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valami történt köztetek.

- Én pedig abban vagyok biztos, hogy nem kellene ennyire kotnyelesnek lenned. Itt maradok, és kész – s azonnal a vendégszobába sietett.

- Nii-san, annyira furcsa lettél – tűnődött a lány, majd csatlakozott Matsuda-sanhoz a konyhában.

Estére járt, mire Morinaga hazaérkezett. Amint belépett otthonukba, szinte mellkason csapta a síri csend. Mindenhol sötétség honolt, s hirtelen úgy érezte, valami nincs rendjén. Mihelyt lehuzakodott, s beért a nappaliba, már tárcsázta is szerelmét.

Souichi agyilag kimerülve feküdt az ágyon. Tagjait szétvetette, s várta, hogy a megsemmisítő álom rátaláljon. Azonban mihelyt lehunyta szemeit, mobilja csörögni kezdett. Mikor meglátta a nevet, keserűsége, s dühe összefogott.

- Azt hiszed, ezek után szóba állok veled? – gondolta, s azon nyomban kinyomta a fiút, majd kikapcsolta a telefont. – Teljesen kifordultam önmagamból – nyugtázta, miközben visszadőlt ágyára. – Még sose vetemedtem arra, hogy bárkit is kövessek. Lehet, hogy elment a józan eszem? – s ahogy ezek a gondolatok körbetáncolták elméjét, észre sem vette, s már el is nyomta az álom.

Morinaga kezdett egyre idegesebb, s kétségbeesettebb lenni, s már hívta is Matsuda-sanék házát. Szerencséjére Kanako szinte azonnal felkapta a kagylót, s már közölte is, hogy Souichi náluk van. Ekkor hatalmas kő esett le szívéről, ám nem hagyta nyugodni szerelme se szó, se beszéd távozása. S mikor meghallotta, hogy milyen állapotban érkezett meg húgához, már rakta is le a telefont, s abban a minutumban az állomáshoz rohant.

Szíve vadul kalapált, mikor megérkezett a ház elé. Hatalmas zihálások közepette dörömbölt az ajtón, s amint kinyílt előtte, már futott is befelé. Kanako és Matsuda-san kikerekedett szemekkel figyelték, ahogy a fiú sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette siet az emeletre, a vendégszoba felé.

Amint benyitott, a telihold ezüstös fényében jól látta Souichi szomorú ábrázatát, s habár cseppet megnyugodott, semmi esetre sem szerette volna kedvesét magára hagyni. Halkan bezárta az ajtót, óvatosan leült az ágyra, s ujjbegyeivel megsimogatta kedvese tenyerét. Aztán meglepetten vette észre, hogy Senpai keze öntudatlanul sajátja köré fonódik, s halkan az ő nevét suttogja. Halványan elmosolyodott, s csókot lehelt szerelme ajkaira.

Azt hitte, hogy minden úgy fog zajlani, ahogy mindig, ám meglepetten vette észre, hogy Souichi még, így álmában is visszacsókol, s keze segélykérően kapaszkodik belé. Ám, mikor némi gondolkodás után, miszerint bármikor betoppanhat valaki, elhúzódott tőle, Senpai pedig ugyanúgy aludt tovább, mint percekkel ezelőtt. Majd kiosont a szobából, s Kanako-hoz sietett.

Lórúgásként érte a hír, miszerint Souichi mihelyt megérkezett, bezárkózott a vendégszobába, s még ennivalóért sem volt hajlandó kijönni. Nem értette, miért változott meg így, hiszen reggel még úgy tűnt, semmi baja.

- Talán megharagudott, amiért visszautasítottam a közeledését? – gondolta. – De nem akartam lemondani az Ayaméval egyeztetett találkozót. Annyi mindent kell még megbeszélnünk a szülinapi dologgal kapcsolatban. Le akarom nyűgözni Senpai-t. Azt akarom, hogy rám mosolyogjon, és azt mondja: Morinaga, sose örültem még semminek ennyire.

S akkor ismét megcsókolná őt, és ezúttal Senpai még odaadóbb lenne, mint valaha. Szinte könyörögne azért, hogy a magáévá tegye. És ő természetesen azon nyomban teljesítené kívánságát újra és újra és újra és… - s ekkor Kanako-chan kérdő tekintete térítette magához.

- Bocsánat, csak elkalandoztam – mentegetőzött.

- Azt kérdeztem, maradsz-e éjszakára? – ismételte.

- Ha nem zavarok – s pár perccel később már a másik vendégszoba kényelmét élvezte.

Gondolataiból nem tudta száműzni szerelme különös viselkedését, s még órák hosszat emésztette magát, mire el tudott aludni. Mikor felébredt, kint még sötétség uralkodott. Fáradtnak, ám sokkal inkább nyugtalannak érezte magát, s amint felkelt, halkan átosont a mellette levő szobába. Souichi még mindig mélyen aludt, így azt sem vette észre, hogy egy test telepedik mellé az ágyban. Morinaga óvatosan átölelte őt, s miután újra érezte a felemelő békét, mely elöntötte, mikor testük ilyen közel került egymáshoz, ő is követte szerelme példáját, s a megsemmisítő köd elméjére borult.

Reggel arra ébredt, hogy teste a földre zuhan, s heves jajgatások közepette próbálja dörzsölgetni fájós testrészeit.

- Halkabban, te idióta! – nézett rá gyilkos tekintettel Souichi.

- Dehát mit vétettem, Senpai, hogy így bánsz velem? – nézett fel rá kétségbeesetten.

- Ez a jutalmad, amiért titokban mellém merészkedtél. Arra nem gondoltál, hogy mi lesz, ha benyitnak, és így találnak minket?

Morinaga megrázta fejét.

- Gondoltam, te sosem teszed. Mindig csak mégy a saját fejed után. Csak magadra gondolsz, persze az én érzéseim egy fikarcnyit sem számítanak. Ráadásul még hazudozol is nekem.

- Ez nem igaz, Senpai!

- Igazán? Akkor elárulod, hogy tegnap miért találkoztál Ayaméval? – csúszott ki Souichi száján.

Morinaga arca megmerevedett.

- Na, ki vele! Hadd halljam! Talán újabb hazugságon töröd a fejed?

- Senpai, ez nem az, amire gondolsz.

- Micsoda? Hogy az ember nem hazudik a szerelmének? Azt hitted, nem látom rajtad, hogy elhallgatsz előlem valamit?

A fiú erre feltápászkodott, s két kezénél fogva hátradöntötte szerelmét.

- Senpai, tudod, mennyire szeretlek. A világon te vagy a legfontosabb ember a számomra, sose tudnék ártani neked. Mindent érted teszek, csak kérlek, bízz egy kicsit jobban bennem! Majd mindent megértesz, csupán egy kis időt kérek – s szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Souichi hiába próbált kapálózni, kitörni az édes béklyó alól, ereje olyan gyorsan távozott belőle, akár az éjféli gyors, s a másik pillanatban, érthetetlen okból, karjai már körülfonták kedvese testét.

- Nii-san – hallatszott Kanako közeledő hangja, s egy szempillantás alatt Morinaga ismét a padlón találta magát.

Vasárnap este már ismét lakásukban éjszakáztak. Bár úgy tűnt, egy kicsivel kedélyesebb a hangulatuk, mikor hazaértek, Souichi azonnal bezárkózott szobájába. Morinaga szomorúan konstatálta, hogy szerelme még mindig ennyire távolságtartó.

- Senpai, ha még ezt a pár napot se bírja ki a szerelmünk, akkor érdemes egyáltalán küzdeni érte? – gondolta, s ő is visszavonult szobájába.

Az öt nap hamar eltelt. Az egyetlen állandó dolognak Souichi örökös hallgatása bizonyult, s ezt tetézte, mikor Morinaga hébe-hóba órákra eltünedezett. Habár a munka lekötötte szinte minden figyelmét, mindig talált rá okot, hogy egyszer-egyszer kedvesére gondoljon, ha ő nem volt vele. S a legjobban nem is az idegesítette, hogy a fiú eltűnik, hanem, hogy ezekben az órákban mennyire hiányzik neki. Természetesen, ha mellette volt, akkor sem beszélt vele, sértette volna férfiúi büszkeségét, de mégis, legalább közel érezhette magához.

S ami a legfurcsábbnak hatott, hogy a fiú nem közeledett felé, semmilyen értelemben. Nem próbálta erőszakkal megcsókolni (nem mintha hagyta volna,… na jó, talán egy kicsit), nem ölelte át, nem panaszkodott, hogy ismét kulcsra zárja ajtaját. A fiú folytonos közeledése abbamaradt, s az a szörnyű gondolata támadt, hogy talán elkezdett kiszeretni belőle. És ezt ő nem akarta. Beszélni szeretett volna vele, nekitámadni, hogy mondja el végre, mi a baja. S mire gondolatait tett követhette volna, ismét azt kellett látnia, hogy távozni készül.

- Már megint? – csúszott ki száján, mire Morinaga megfordult.

- Sajnálom, Senpai. De ígérem, ez lesz az utolsó alkalom – s már suhant is ki az ajtón, Souichit pedig ismét elnyelte a szörnyű magány.

Mikor késő délután hazafelé baktatott, hangulata még mindig a béka feneke alatt tanyázott, és semmi kedve nem volt onnan előbújni. Mivel ajtajukat zárva találta, azt hitte, Morinaga még nem ért haza, így még lehangoltabb lett. Ám, amint benyitott, megcsapta az ételek tömény illata. Miután lehuzakodott, s belépett a nappaliba, szája tátva maradt.

- Megleepeetéééééssss! Boldog születésnapot! – hallatszott a kiáltások egyvelege, s tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte, ahogy családtagjai közelednek felé egy-egy ölelésre.

Az egyetlen, aki nem így tett, szerelme volt. Ő csak távolról szemlélte az eseményeket.

- De hát hogyan kerültök ide? – s a választ Tomoe adta meg.

- Morinaga-kun felhívott minket, hogy szeretné, ha hazajönnénk, persze titokban. S lám, a meglepetés tökéletesen bevált.

- Talán túl tökéletesen is – gondolta, s ismét kedvesére nézett, aki csak szerényen mosolygott rá. Szerette volna átölelni, megköszönni, hogy ennyi mindent tett érte, de tudta, erre még várnia kell, majd Kanakoék felé fordult. – Te is, apa? Nem épp egy eddig fel nem fedezett bogár után kellene kutatnod? – kérdezte enyhe gúnnyal hangjában.

- Azok megvárnak – válaszolta -, most sokkal fontosabb dolgom akadt – s e mondatra Souichi egy kicsit, csak egy nagyon-nagyon kicsit elérzékenyült.

Aztán hirtelen szúrós tekintettel Kurokawára nézett.

- Örülök, hogy a drágalátos barátodat most nem ráncigáltad magaddal! Már az is elég, ha téged el kell viselnem.

- De Nii-san! – szólt rá Tomoe. – Csak egy kicsivel légy kedvesebb vele, kérlek!

- Isogai sajnos nem tudott eljönni – szólt közbe -, de jókívánságait küldi, és ezt – majd a Souichi szobája előtti hatalmas dobozra mutatott.

- Hát ez meg mi a fene? – lépett közelebb, s kezdte el méregetni, s mikor a doboz széttárult, egy ember nagyságú Doraemon- plüss nézett vissza rá. – Mi a…? – s levette a csengőhöz ragasztott borítékot, majd magában olvasni kezdte a levelet.

Kedves Sou-kun!

Ezt születésnapod alkalmából küldöm neked, hogy mindig emlékezz a régi szép időkre, amit együtt töltöttünk. Kurokawával pedig csak óvatosan, hiszen, mint tudod, még mindig őrzöm a titkod.

Szeretettel

Isogai

Ui: Egy kis extra meglepetés: nyomd meg a plüss hasát! Ezt külön neked készíttettem.

S mikor Souichi megnyomta a plüss fehér pocakját, hirtelen betöltötte a lakást saját hangja, amint a Doraemont énekli.

- Az a SZEMÉT! – s felemelte jobb lábát, hogy egy tigrislövést megszégyenítő rúgással az űrbe repítse ezt az istencsapását.

Mire végre el tudta hallgattatni, családja már fetrengett a nevetéstől, ám szúrós pillantására azonnal abbahagyták, s úgy tettek, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

Mikor asztalhoz ültek, már jóval oldottabb légkör terjengett. A finom illatok beterítették az egész lakást, s elvarázsolták a vendégsereget. Némi jókedv kezdett úrrá lenni Souichi-n is, s ez csak akkor változott meg, mikor szembesülnie kellett azzal, hogy Morinaga Ayame mellett ül, s egymásra mosolyognak.

Családja nem kérdezett felőle semmit, így biztos volt benne, hogy szerelme már előre beszámolt néhány dologról a lány megjelenésével kapcsolatban. S nem is bánta, hogy eljött, csak tartaná a távolságot a fiútól, de tudta, ha Ayame egyszer megszeret valakit, akkor szinte el sem lehet választani attól.

A vacsora kellemesen telt. A vendégek többsége akár részt is vehetett volna egy, Hogyan guruljunk haza, annyit ettünk? versenyen. Mindnyájan megköszönték Morinagá-nak, hogy ennyi mindent készített nekik, s mivel időközben beesteledett, így lassan szállingózni kezdtek hazafelé. A Tatsumi-család és Kurokawa együtt indultak el. Először persze jól megölelgették családtagjukat, kivéve persze Tomoe szerelmét, aki próbált úgy kisurranni, hogy Souichi bárhová elérő kezei el ne kaphassák. Majd az utolsó vendég is készülődni kezdett. Ayame szintén átkarolta őt, s halkan a fülébe suttogott.

- Bocsáss meg, amiért elraboltam tőled. Mesélte, hogy egy kicsit összezördültetek miattam. Sajnálom, hogy ennyi zűrt okoztam, de mindent érted tettünk – s megpuszilta. – És még valami, nagyon becsüld meg őt, igazi angyal! – majd az ajtóhoz sietett. – Ja, és jó éjszakát! – majd kacsintott egyet, s már el is tűnt.

Mikor az ajtó végleg bezárult, sóhajtott egyet, majd kellemes borzongás járta át, ahogy megérezte az oly nagyon áhított ölelést.

- Boldog születésnapot, Senpai! – s gyengéden nyakon csókolta. – Valami baj van? Annyira hevesen ver a szíved – s elengedte szerelmét.

Souichi azonnal megfordult, s ráripakodott.

- Csodálkozol, te idióta?

- Talán még mindig haragszol rám? Én csak meglepetést akartam szerezni neked.

- Jól van, megértettem – válaszolta, majd lesütötte szemeit.

- Vagy talán ennyire kívánsz engem? – s miután magához húzta, felemelte Souichi állát, s megcsókolta.

Ellenkezni próbált, ellökni magától a fiút, ám ereje elhagyta, s térdei is minduntalan megremegtek.

- Te idióta, ne képzelj magadról olyan sokat! – kiáltott rá, miután levegőhöz jutott.

- Miért is ne, Senpai? – s végigsimított Souichi ágyékán. – Talán nem te vagy felizgulva egyetlen csók után?

- Ez nem az, amire gondolsz – tiltakozott.

- Tényleg, Senpai? Szóval, ha most itt abbahagynánk – s már húzódott is el -, nem sóvárogna a tested utánam?

- Fejezd be! – kiáltotta, s azon vette észre magát, hogy erősen markolja szerelme karjait. – Ne csináld ezt velem!

- Senpai, ennyire hiányoztam? – ölelte át ismét szerelmét.

- Persze, hogy nem – ellenkezett.

- Akkor miért nem hagysz elmenni? – kérdezte. – Miért csapod be magad, Senpai? Azt akarod mondani, hogy te nem érzed a vágyat, mely belülről úgy mar, hogy szinte felemészt?

- Én… - majd elhallgatott, s ismét lesütötte szemeit. – De mi lesz, ha nem leszek elég jó neked?

- Most meg miről beszélsz, Senpai? – nézett rá kikerekedett szemekkel kedvesére.

- Ha majd jön egy nálam sokkal jobb? Akitől nem kell félned, hogy megver, ha olyan kedve van, aki nem kiabál rád szinte minden alkalommal, aki százszor is elsuttogja, mennyire szeret.

- Senpai, ne is gondolj ilyenekre! Tudod, hogy én így szeretlek – majd nagyot sóhajtott, s letérdelt.

- Mit csinálsz? – hökkent meg Souichi.

- Ezennel szeretném átnyújtani az ajándékom. Ez viszont nem visszaváltható. Ha elfogadod, örökre meg kell őrizned.

- És mi lenne az?

- Az irántad érzett sírig tartó szerelmem – majd megcsókolta szerelme kezét, felemelkedett, s két tenyere közé fogta Souichi arcát. – Senpai, mikor tanulod már meg végre, hogy fontosabb vagy nekem, mint a saját életem.

- Ne mondd ezt! – vágott közbe.

- De ez az igazság, Senpai. Bármit megtennék érted, ha ezzel csak egy kicsit is boldoggá tehetlek. Tudom, hogy ez nem látszott meg az elmúlt másfél hétben, de már tudod az okát – majd nagyot sóhajtott. – Van fogalmad róla, mennyire fájt, hogy távol kell lennem tőled? Hogy mennyire kívántalak minden egyes alkalommal, mikor a közelembe kerültél? Hogy mennyi önfegyelemre volt szükségem, hogy azonnal rád ne vessem magam?

- Tudom – válaszolta Souichi nemes egyszerűséggel.

- Tessék? – hökkent meg Morinaga.

- Azt mondtam, hogy tudom!

- Akkor miért nem szóltál, Senpai? Csak egy szavadba került volna – majd elhallgatott, mikor ráébredt a válaszra. – Legközelebb ne tétovázz, csak nyugodtan vesd rám magad! – s rámosolygott szerelmére.

- Te bolond – s immár ellenállás nélkül készült odaadni magát a fiúnak, aki szerette őt, s akit ő viszont szeretett.

- Senpai, ma olyan halk vagy – szólalt meg Morinaga. – Ugye élvezed? – nézett fel rá, majd ismét megnyalta érzékeny mellbimbóját.

- Ne kérdezz olyat, amire már úgyis tudod a választ! – mondta Souichi, majd hangja elcsuklott, mikor a fiú keze férfiasságára kulcsolódott. – Várj! – szakította félbe az elkezdett műveletet.

- Dehát Senpai, még csak az előbb kezdtük el.

- De valamit kérdeznem kell – bökte ki.

- Mi az, Senpai? – nézett rá kíváncsian.

- Nem zavar, hogy… ezt… mindig te csinálod?

- Miért? Szeretnéd most te? – ám közbevágott, mielőtt még hallhatta volna a választ. – Nyugodj meg, csak vicceltem! Fel sem bírom fogni, hogy mennyire nehéz lehet neked elfogadni, hogy ilyeneket művelünk. Így semmi esetre sem fogom tőled azt kérni, hogy ennél is többet tegyél, mint amit most. Ha eljön az az idő, mikor úgy érzed, hogy viszonozni akarod az ilyen dolgokat – s gyengéden megsimította a tüzes testrészt, mire Souichi felnyögött -, akkor hagyni fogom. De, ha sose jön el az a nap, én azt se bánom, mert én minden egyes alkalommal, mikor veled vagyok, a mennyben érzem magam – s érzékien megnyalta Souichi fülét. – Most már elégedett vagy, Senpai?

- Egy kicsit – válaszolta.

- Akkor teszek róla, hogy még elégedettebb legyél – s egyre gyorsabb tempóval próbálta szerelmét a csúcsra juttatni. – Ma is olyan érzékeny vagy, Senpai – mondta, miután Souichi heves zihálások közepette elélvezett. – Le sem tagadhatnád, hogy mennyire jólesik, mikor hozzád érek.

- És akkor mi van? – torkollta le szerelmét, s Morinaga kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte.

- Semmi, Senpai, csak örülök neki – s ajkait Souichi-éra tapasztotta. – Jöhet a folytatás? – szólalt meg, miközben ujjai egyre lejjebb és lejjebb siklottak kedvese hátán.

- Ne! – állította le szerelmét. – Kérlek, te gyere!

- De, Senpai, akkor fájni fog.

- Nem érdekel, csak gyere! – s magához húzta a fiút, aki e kérésre nem tudott nemet mondani.

Morinaga megpróbált nagyon lassan behatolni, hogy minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozzon, ám Souichi egy árva hangot sem adott ki. Amikor már teljesen beért, megszólalt.

- Kezdhetem, Senpai? – s miután szerelme bólintott, sűrű lökések közepette próbálta mindkettejüket extázisba hajszolni.

Majd, mikor látta, hogy Souichi szeméből könnyek törnek elő, megriadt.

- Fáj, Senpai? Akarod, hogy abbahagyjuk?

- Nem – suttogta. – Olyan… jó érzés.

- Tényleg ennyire hiányoztam neked, hogy még ez sem fáj? – gondolta. – Lehetséges, hogy mégis ilyen boldoggá tudlak tenni? – s mire e gondolatok tovatűntek, mindketten zihálva feküdtek az ágyon.

- Szeretlek, Senpai! – suttogta kedvese fülébe.

- Én is… szeretlek – s egymás karjaiban fekve köszöntött rájuk a reményt hozó hajnal.

**Vége**


End file.
